


【HW】A Fairy Tale/孩子们需要童话

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 这个故事是我用一小袋大麦作交换，从燕子那里听来的，到这儿它就应该结束了。就像这个故事里讲的一样，经过漫长的坚强和等待，一切都会好起来，你们也会迎来一个温暖的春天。





	1. Chapter 1

好吧，孩子们，如果你们真的还不肯睡的话，或许我还可以再讲一个故事。  
但这真的是最后一个了。

……啊……是在很久很久以前了，哦，亲爱的，请别打断我，我是个活了太久的老头子，已经记不那么清楚了。

但我依然清楚的记得那是在大海的另一端了，亲爱的，有一天你也会看到的，你会穿着蓝白条纹的水手服带着你可爱的帽子穿过这片翡翠蓝色的海洋，从刚刚停靠在码头的船上蹦下去，你会看到一片全新的景象。

那也是个黄金般丰饶的国度，是的……和我们这儿很像，就想你想象的一样， 春日百花灿烂，成片成片的郁金香和西洋杜鹃……  
如果细心观察，我相信你绝对不会错过角落里小小的金盏菊，它们美得机灵的很，有些姑娘甚至会摘一朵俏皮地别在自己的耳边。

夏日百鸟争鸣，它们会引的你只想往森林里跑，即使平时那些高大的栎树和山毛榉幽深寂静的都会让你觉得心惊。秋天呢，你会看到累累果实，他们那儿盛产一种我也叫不出名的水果……在阴雨天收获的时候它们会显现出饱满的深紫色，可是晴天，那紫色便浅的近乎透明了。成熟的麦穗在阳光下金灿灿的发亮，要是直视的话我恐怕你会觉得眼睑发烫。手腕上系着银铃的小孩子们趁着父母转过身的时候就欢快地从高高的麦垛上滑下，孩子们天真地以为自己的父母看不到，其实他们只是带着纵容的微笑默许了，碍于家长的威严，他们不能表露的那么明显。这里的秋天很长，直到冰雪女王从海面上的北风冬天的严寒。

我们的故事，就从那个冬天开始了。

*** ***

那是个冷的出奇的冬天，光是那第一场大雪就接连不断的下了整整三天半，白的璀璨的雪覆盖了整个大地，冰雪冻结了空气，森林里最结实的枝干都被厚厚的雪压得微微发痛，然而它们没有呻吟，森林里可以安慰它们的动物都蜷缩着冬眠去了，即使抱怨也没有什么有生命的物体能给予它们回应。

这样的天气，没有人还逗留在外面，因为那实在太冷了。人们都在家里和亲人们呆在一起，暖暖地围在跳动焰火的壁炉旁边取暖。况且大雪轻轻松松地就能淹没一个成年人的膝盖，这叫他们如何出行呢？

可就是有一个特立独行的人还在森林里面，他就是福尔摩斯家族里的小王子，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

这就是我们的主角了。

*** ***

夏洛克也许并不是传统意义上特别英俊的男人，但他确实有一种与生俱来的贵族魅力，他低沉优美的嗓音好听极了，乖张柔软的黑色卷发也像鸟儿的羽毛般闪亮，玻璃质的眼睛颜色淡的也会让人想起雨后的阳光。

夏洛克不喜欢像他哥哥迈克罗夫特一样忙于开宴会、处理国务、接待使节这类事件。

他可真的不太像个王子，从很小的时候他就开始嫌弃宫廷里的生活太过无聊，有在自己一点点长大的过程中不断的强迫自己的父母同意自己暂时脱离王室，到苏格兰场做咨询。上帝，我真的想不出会有哪个普通人愿意这样做，但夏洛克就是这样与众不同。

其实他的父母们并不那么心甘情愿，毕竟王子应该有王子的样子才对呀……就像你既然是个学生，就要有学生的样子听老师要求认真完成作业；如果你是个孩子，那就要有一个好孩子的样子乖乖听家人的话，帮他们做做家务……可是夏洛克真的太不王子了，他的心不在那，国王和王后身为父母更不想剥夺夏洛克的快乐，因此在夏洛克成年的那一年，他们同意了。

当然，前提是夏洛克必须接受他哥哥迈克罗夫特的全方位監控。

迈克罗夫特的大鼻子伸的这么远简直让夏洛克气的要疯掉了，他发誓如果那个死胖子一旦踏入自己的领土他一定会想尽种种办法赶他出去。我猜这或许就是夏洛克整天看起来神色有些冰冷的原因？

夏洛克擅长演绎，简单的来说就是通过人的着装啊谈吐啊表情啊一些比较细节的地方了解这个人。他以此为傲，因此更喜欢自己被称作咨询侦探而不是“福尔摩斯殿下”。哦是的，亲爱的，你并没有听说过这个名词，毕竟他可是世界唯一的资讯侦探呢。这个词是由他自己创造出来的。

但很不幸的是，这些智慧并没有让人们更加爱戴夏洛克。那只是因为他随口就说出自己结论的习惯已经根深蒂固了，的确，有哪位女士愿意在和心仪男士约会的时候听到旁边路过的男人忽然倒回来，语速飞快的说出她的生平呢，其中还包括背叛前夫什么的，所以夏洛克被泼过很多次酒了。也许他的性格确实不讨人喜欢，可是他帮助苏格兰场处理了很多很多的案件，他帮助探长追捕坏人，听到这里，我想你一定会原谅他小小的坏习惯。

*** ***

那一天啊，夏洛克也在追捕一个坏人，在这样的雪天里他们都跑不快，甚至有些滑稽。可是到了森林里前面的脚印忽然消失了，夏洛克急的咬紧了牙齿，这简直是一个极大的侮辱，他恼火急了，可是在原地转了好几圈他却依然毫无头绪，肾上腺素带来的温暖已经消失了，夏洛克冻得嘴唇开始微微发青，他忍不住的想要跺跺几乎要被冻僵了的脚，可是大雪让他连这个动作都做得艰难至极。

——别问我苏格兰场的人怎么没来帮助他，也许他们压根就不知道发生了这样一件事情，也许有人看到了，可是因为这是个正好揭穿他玩忽职守的小混蛋，所以他假装自己什么也没发现。有些人就是这么自私的。

总之，事情就是这样了，懊悔不堪的夏洛克努力打起精神来想要往回走，可是这实在太难了，冰雪的寒冷无情地打透了他的衣服，渗透进他的每一块近乎麻木的骨头，也许他坚持不了多久就会死在这冰天雪地的地方。

可是就在这时，夏洛克看见前面不远处一座的铁塔，或许那更像是一座被银白覆盖的哥特式的城堡。夏洛克努力打起精神来强迫自己走过去，希望自己能在那里暂时歇下，等雪停之后再离开。

夏洛克走近的时候才发现，那座塔既没有楼梯也没有门，只是在塔顶上有一个小小的窗户。整座塔被长着尖刺的灰绿色植物缠缠绕绕的爬满，偶尔开出的花小小的，但却精致万分。层层叠叠的旋转着的花瓣瑰丽如血，结满白霜却依然鲜艳欲滴，白雪安静温柔地稍微覆盖住那颜色的边缘，却使得那花愈加显现出一种令人难以言语的惊心动魄的美感。夏洛克植物学知识并不不全面，对鸦片和有毒植物了如指掌，但对实用园艺学一无所知，因此他并没有认出它来。

于是他昂起头试探的冲着这座塔呼唤，“有人吗？”  
但那声音只是在空旷的雪地和森林中回荡，然后轻飘飘的扩散开来。

他早就料到会是这个结果了，没怎么灰心，夏洛克自然而然地想着直接想抓住那植物的藤顺着它们攀爬上去。  
但那尖锐的长刺毫不费力地透过他的手套扎入他冻得近乎麻木的手心，他条件反射般的缩回手，却不敢摘下手套来检查自己伤口的情况。他不得不担心如果自己真的这样做了是不是会给自己冻出冻疮，那只会让情况更加糟糕。

寒冷再次铺天盖地的袭来，就好像一场噩梦正缓慢地展现在他的面前，夏洛克几乎就要绝望了。可是就在此时，他看到一根浓密的黑胡子伸了下来，他大吃一惊。可是被冻得浑身几乎要完全麻痹的夏洛克已经来不及惊讶了，他毫不犹豫地伸手拽住它，使劲向下拉了拉，确定了它的结实度，然后顺着胡子爬了上去。

*** ***

我知道你听到这里一定会满腹疑问，亲爱的，从你疑惑的眼睛中我就看出你的疑问了，你一定想大声地问我，“怎么会有人有这么长的胡子？”这就说到我们故事的另一个主角了——约翰。

约翰被关在这座塔里面，已经太久太久了。他就有一种已经过了百年的错觉，然而他的理智告诉他这不可能。  
太阳落下的时候约翰会在日记本上写下一个新的阿拉伯数字，他等待着，等待抓他来的人回来折磨他给他解脱，或者有谁能来到这个森林的最深处将他带离出这座该死的塔，但什么也没有。

人所面临的最可怕的东西莫过于绝望和孤独。

约翰不知道自己被施了什么魔法，房间里明明看上去很少的食物却永远永远也吃不完，一年四季不曾改变的温度，他唯一的一支笔一直可以书写，他的日记本写完最后一个句子整篇文字就会自动消失，他不需要洗澡可是身上从来不会有污渍，他的指甲、头发都不再生长，他试了很多种办法，可是甚至无法走出自己被囚禁的这个房间。他面对着的就是窗口，且不说这塔的高度，光是外面的长满锐刺的藤就能让他绝望。

约翰是偶然才发现自己唯一可以生长的胡子。  
他想也许是那个巫师忘记考虑了这点，他可以等它长长，然后把胡子顶端绕在一个窗钩上，顺着这胡子爬下去。

他一日复一日的呆在这个见鬼的地方，心惊胆战的等待着那一天的到来。

那森林和关于家的回忆是支撑着约翰坚强的支柱。

他想象着外面的世界，他曾经生活的那个地方，他在春日里想象着那里百花灿烂，成片成片的郁金香和西洋杜鹃……哈利会在角落里摘来小小的美得机灵的金盏菊，然后亲手戴在她心爱的姑娘的头上。他的母亲会在那样的天气里忙忙碌碌的洗着衣服，细细密密的汗水笼罩在她光洁的额头。他想象着夏日的百鸟争鸣，秋日的果实累累，在阴雨天收获会显现出饱满的深紫色的米卡尼，他的母亲穿着廉价却洗的非常干净的白色裙子一边唱歌一边走进厨房为他们准备食物。想象着成熟的麦穗在阳光下金灿灿的发亮，手腕上系着银铃的小孩子们趁着父母转过身的时候就欢快地从高高的麦垛上滑下……但他什么也没有，他只有面对着因为幽深而显得终年光线暗淡的森林，昂起头凝视那透过相互交接的树枝从头顶洒下的细碎阳光。

可是没人知道这里。

日子在一点点流逝，约翰不知道自己还可以坚持多久，只是他每天都在试探这这个长度是否足够他从窗户爬下去。当这一天终于到来的时候，那是个天气坏的要死的大雪天。他欣喜若狂的意识到自己的胡子已经足够的长了，约翰决定冒险再等一天，他把绕在窗钩顶端上胡子收回的瞬间，被一种不可思议的重量压得胡子痛得要死。

“妈的！”

约翰嗷地低声叫了出来，赶紧再把胡子挂回窗钩顶端，这时才看到顺着自己胡子往上爬的一团黑色卷毛，他吓得要死。我操！这下怎么办！该不会这就是那个要死的巫师？约翰着急了，他简直就想转身就跑找剪子把这胡子咔嚓剪断，可是他没办法走开啊！他胡子还坠着一个成年男性的重量呢！！约翰欲哭无泪地看着男人冻得嘴唇发紫的颤颤巍巍地从窗上翻进来，接着手臂冰冷无力地抱住自己，轻声地说，“谢谢。”

约翰马上为自己刚才的想法而感到懊悔了！显然这个冰棍儿肯定不是巫师，他怎么会愚蠢的觉得把他困在自己这么久的巫师不直接坐着扫把潇洒地飞进来反而拽着他的胡子爬上来呢。

看着眼前冻得几乎失去知觉的男人，约翰心微微的疼了一下，他连想都没多想地就把他抱到床上去，将自己的被子盖在他身上，可是这样男人好像还是很冷，约翰犹豫了一下，最后伸出手臂来轻轻环抱住他。

然后呢？

然后啊，夏洛克就这样哆哆嗦嗦的一点点暖和过来，他头上和身上的雪融化之后变成冰冷的水珠。可是他实在是太累了，而现在他被约翰暖暖的拥抱着，这么舒适惬意，因此他就这样慢慢地睡去了。那时候啊，窗外的风雪一直一直地没停下，就像会这样一直到世界末日，这个被施了诅咒的屋子里壁炉的火一直不停的烧着永远不会枯竭的柴火，噼里啪啦的发出微弱的爆炸声，约翰的胡子长长地铺散在柔软的床单上，然后一直安静地垂落到地板上。他海蓝色的眼睛安静地看着怀抱里嘴唇依然微微发紫的男人，心里慢慢地升起了一种这些孤独岁月中从未有过的感觉。

*** ***

一个星期之后，风雪停了，他们把约翰剪下来的胡子顶端绕在一个窗钩上，然后顺着它从那座塔里爬了下来。当他们即将离开的时候，约翰忽然恍惚般回过头，看着那个囚禁了自己两年的地方，脸颊滚烫。那一瞬间夏洛克就像被吓到一样脸色刷白地紧紧地把约翰抱在怀里，温暖的嘴唇慌张的一次次印上他的额头。

缠缠绕绕的爬满整座塔的灰绿色植物上那零星的一朵朵小花忽然越来越大，层层叠叠旋转着展开的花瓣娇嫩欲滴，它们逐渐开成了鲜红的玫瑰，那温暖的美丽像势不可挡的火焰一样迅速地蔓延。这个漫长冬天厚厚的积雪逐渐消融掉了，在家里围绕着壁炉的人们惊讶的看到窗外树枝上的冰棱化成了向下滴着的水，他们呆呆的走出门外，看着外面吐露新绿的树木，美丽的郁金香低垂着头儿准备盛开。

然后春天来了。

*** ***

好了，这个故事是我用一小袋大麦作交换，从燕子那里听来的，到这儿它就应该结束了。  
如果你还想接着听下去的话，那当然就是童话无一例外的结局，约翰最后和侦探王子幸福的生活在了一起。

就像这个故事里讲的一样，经过漫长的坚强和等待，一切都会好起来，你们也会迎来一个温暖的春天。

现在，睡吧，孩子们。祝你们晚安。

FIN


	2. 不算番外的小彩蛋【可选择性观看！】

安抚孩子们睡下之后，约翰摘下自己花白的假发和毛茸茸红彤彤的圣诞帽。这东西真的很热，上帝啊，现在他脸上全是细密的汗水。笑着叹了口气，约翰正准备脱掉这个厚重的圣诞老人连体衣外套，却被后面的人懒洋洋的抱住，他懊恼又有点无可奈何地放任爱人环抱住自己，笑着感受着黑色卷发轻轻蹭着自己脖颈的微微发痒的感觉。

“说真的，约翰？一个以我们倆为主角的童话故事？”

他听见夏洛克在笑，低沉优美的嗓音随着笑声而愉快地轻轻上扬着，约翰能从他胸口感受到那种微妙的震颤。他笑着呻吟了一声，打趣的说，“别怪我好吗，我只是真的不知道该再讲点什么了。我还记得的那些故事都讲完了，而我又不能让那些孩子们失望。”

约翰的手指暖暖的覆在夏洛克的手背上，轻轻推开他，然后转过身来吻了吻他的嘴唇，海蓝色的眼睛微笑的凝视着这张在壁炉火焰光芒下更加柔和的面孔，“孩子们需要童话。尤其是这些孩子，夏洛克，他们需要的更多。”

夏洛克挑起眉笑着嗯哼了一声，但约翰知道那并不意味着他在表示赞同，“把我们"史诗般的相遇"改编成了这样。约翰，你真不愧是我的博客写手。”约翰听到这里无可奈何地苦笑着求饶，“哦上帝，拜托。”可是夏洛克不依不饶，“你一觉醒来发现自己被杀人犯绑了起来作为人质和警方谈条件，然后我在下面那层楼利用带钩的绳子爬到阳台。这真是童话般的相遇。”

约翰也笑了，“是的，那可真是童话般的相遇。”

壁炉里火光烧裂木柴时发出细微的噼里啪啦的爆炸声，映得约翰的脸也红彤彤的。他还没脱下那让他显得有点狼狈的圣诞老人的衣裳，沙金色的头发也因为摘下头套而有些凌乱地微微上翘。

夏洛克忍不住低下头轻吻他的嘴唇。

*** ***

那是圣诞夜。

几天前冰岛火山喷发出的火山灰扩散到数公里外的高空中，令整个欧洲的航班陷入混乱，许多国家已经封锁领空和关闭机场，所以很不幸的，即使他们本来已经答应好了一定要回福尔摩斯庄园过第一个圣诞节的了，但实在是没办法实现了。

没法回去的约翰突发奇想的要到孤儿院去给他们当一次圣诞老人，夏洛克一听到这个提议就忍不住的笑了，这很蠢……但也很约翰。

孩子们喜欢约翰喜欢的要命，缠着他非要他讲故事，约翰实在没办法拒绝孩子充满期待而闪闪发亮的眼睛，只好坐下来，一个接一个的讲下去。

*** ***

等他们离开的时候已经很晚了，雪越来越大，落满巴黎的街道，穿着军绿色大衣的约翰走在他身边。

那时候巴黎125条街道及广场灯火通明，每家店铺都装点了美丽灯饰的橱窗和房屋，柔和温暖的灯光效果着重突显城内从中世纪至19世纪不胜枚举的建筑遗产，从墙角或是屋檐如雾气一样弥漫上来的夜色散发着橙子、桂皮、糖果和圣诞树辛辣冷冽的馨香。

在这个下着雪的街头，很容易让人有一种时间静止了的错觉。街道两旁街灯温柔的光线层层叠叠地落在大雪之上，他们并肩走着，雪中的两行脚印通向远方，脸上的笑容从未淡褪。

的确，经过漫长的坚强和等待，一切都会好起来。

FIN


End file.
